Cherish what you have, and take what is yours
by Coral Q's bff
Summary: Konoha's White Fang... You have taken what's dear to me... Now I return the favor... By taking what's dear to you... Contains Sasori, Akatsuki, KakaIru, Kakashi/ Iruka, Yaoi. possible crack pairing. Please leave a review!


Coral: Hiya, this is something that had recently sparked my mind lately based on certain events and mental calculations. I figured that probably Sasori is around Kakashi or Iruka's age. And when you think about it, wouldn't the puppet master be a bit bitter towards the Konoha White Fang? What is the perfect method of ruining his memory? His son's happiness. And what is the most important thing in his son's life? Well... I'm sure you can guess.

Disclaim: This is fanfiction. I seek no profit.

Cherish what you have... And take what is yours... Chapter One

_Konoha's White Fang... It wasn't too hard to figure out, despite the hush attempt of my grandmother that it was you who caused the death of Mother and Father. With your passing, I had thought that all possibilities of revenge was cut off. I had thought that there was nothing I could do to be put at ease, not even with the comfort of my art... But then I learned you had a son... I never would have guessed. But then, Fate has always been surprising. An interesting twist... I've learned of your son... So I came to observe... And I observed many traits of your son. Do you know that your son holds an interesting mark of behavior? He actually is quite open with his lover. Surprised? A calm man named Umino Iruka... And what perfect way to seek revenge than to destroy the very thing you cherish?_

* * *

The Copy Nin grasped the air, hands spread wide, palms facing the sun. His face grew cheery as Iruka sat next to him. "Hello, Iruka-sensei."

"Mmm, Summer is so great and relaxing!" The pony-tailed Chuunin stretched while leaning back against a tree trunk.

Kakashi tilted his head onto the other's lap. "It's been about a year, hasn't it?"

"Since you've openly proposed? Yes. And it's still the most pathetic I've seen of you."

"But it got you didn't it?" He said happily.

"You were doing hand stands and barking like a dog, of course I had to." The teacher said dryly.

Hatake got up and leaned close indignant. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Oh is it? Mr. Bow Chika Bow Wow?" Iruka said in feigned annoyance.

Both stared at each other with grim faces... Laughter heartilly broke out and silver hair tickle the starting points of brown.

"I hope we can be like this for a long time." Kakashi whispered.

"I hope so too." Iruka smiled.

Mask taken down forgotten, forehead protectors held within palms, lips slowly making contact, shy yet enough. Tongue gliding across soft lips, begging for entrance. They obeyed, and soon enough a dance was formed. But sweet moments are not to last seeing pupils run toward the two teachers who immediately composed themselves and remasked.

"Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" The blond teenager yelled. "Hey!"

Iruka stood up brushing dust off his pants a bit. "Naruto!" He smiled seeing the boy run up to the two.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei! Baa-chan called for you!!" The Genin exclaimed hopping.

The Jounin looked back at his boyfriend, almost as if questioning.

The academy teacher nodded. "It can't be helped. Just go. I'll be at my apartment if you need me."

Kakashi expressed his satisfaction by crinkling his eye in the upside down u. "Alright." He grunted feeling the Genin suddenly jump on his back. "Naruto..."

"As punishment, you have to carry me there!" The Genin roared ecstatic.

"Huh. Actually, this is kind of stimulating."

It took 3 seconds for the words to sink in.

"Ewww!" cried Naruto as he leaped off the relieved Jounin's back.

It didn't help that Iruka was roaring with laughter pointing while trying to gasp for breath.

* * *

Iruka smiled as he approached the doors of his apartment. It was small, but livable. He shivered. Why was it so cold? Shaking the feeling off, he stepped slowly into the living room... Where he then saw dark.

* * *

Crimson sand eyes gleamed with malice as one hand encircled the Chuunin's unconscious body tightly. A chuckle broke off thin lips as the other hand pulled invisible chakra shutting the outer puppet closed. He nuzzled the man slightly, sighing. It's been a while since he's had something to add to his collection. Outside, the puppet shook a bit as if alive and whooshed out the roof window at the top of the apartment complex. It rushed to the trees, where a blond man awaited them.

"You got the Jinchuuriki, yeah?"

"Even better." Was a gruff reply. "I have the keys to both the Copy nin and Jinchuuriki's hearts."

"No kidding?" Deidara said surprised.

"I left a ransom note that should cause far enough concern for this one man."

"So... What are you going to do if they don't come?"

"Use him. He's far too pretty to be left alone."

"Hah. So Danna, can't I see him, un?"

"No time. We have to get back."

"Party pooper. You know, this still doesn't count as a Jinchuuriki. The fact that I had one and you still didn't proves that my theory is correct."

"Time is of essence, Deidara. Every step is to be taken with precaution, which was why you, who was unprepared, ended up with nearly no arms. If it wasn't for Kakuzu, you wouldn't have any, period." Sasori replied.

"Tch." Deidara grinned as they both walked off.

* * *

"Hey Iruka! You home? We've got a huge game unless you and your Kaka-honey can't come! Iruka?" called the female specialty Jounin. She surveyed the area slightly. Everything seemed fine, but what's really odd is that the door's open. She narrowed her eyes. "Iruka?" She called a bit more demanding. Upon walking in the living room, she gasped. Everything was lopsided, tables turned over, lamps sitting in couches, books poured everywhere, a true mess. And Iruka's usually one that practically screams Neat Freak! all over. She glanced at the wall next to a broken mirror.

GiVE uS ThE JinCHuUriKI, iF yOU WaNT hIm tO LiVe.

-AkATsUKi

"Genma! Call everyone quick!"

* * *

Fingers brushed through soft lips slightly, trailing up to trace a scar. Soft caresses tickling closed eyelids. A thoughtful expression on a puppet user's face. Face leaned close, voice soft in a husky whisper.

"Leader-sama told me that while you're under my care, you're not to be harmed." Finger slid down, idly toying with the Chuunin vest. "But... He never said that we couldn't have fun, ne...?" A soft chuckle. "I'm going to enjoy the look on the face of Hatake... As he sees the most important charm of his life falls... For another." A hard sweet kiss implanted upon the lips of the unconscious teacher as the mark of a promise.

"Oy, danna! What're you doing, hmm?" Deidara pounded at the door.

Sasori rolled his ruby amber eyes and called, "You may come in."

Deidara strolled in and took in the picture of Sasori leaning over the Chuunin, almost as if possessive. He smirked. "Ah, so this is the toy?"

"He's under my care." Sasori replied, draping a blanket over Iruka's body.

The clay artist pouted. "But we are partners, Danna. Un."

Sasori rolled his eyes once again. "I never said you couldn't see him."

"Right, thanks Danna." Deidara said whipping to the Chuunin. Unlike Sasori, who maintained control when seeing him, Deidara couldn't help himself and just pulled the blankets off. He eyed the man, taking in the soft brown hair down to lean muscle tone. Using his scope eye, he scanned every inch of the features of the Chuunin like a specimen. A very delicious looking specimen. Before he could continue further, a hand wrapped itself on Deidara's face.

"That's enough for now." Sasori said quietly as he once again draped the blanket on Iruka.

The bomber stood staring at the way the puppet artist delicately handled the man... A slight bit different from the careful way he handles his puppet pieces. Careful, always careful. But the way Sasori tucked in Iruka, it almost seemed... A bit too possessive. Deidara grinned. Boy, was this guy in for a treat. He did a mock bow and announced, "Shall I leave the room to yourselves, Danna?"

"Tch." Sasori whipped up his hand and took the scrolls. "I need to perfect my puppets. Come Deidara."

Unbeknownst to the two, there was a slight twitching from Iruka... Just slight.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Kakashi yelled. "What do you mean? How could the Akatsuki have infiltrated?"

"Well, it happened before with Itachi and Kisame, remember?"

"But still! We've gone ahead to prepare for such a situation!"

"Kakashi..."

"Let me go after them."

"NO. You have your own mission to do, Hatake! I've just assigned it to you!"

"Then reassign me!"

"Wait a moment, Kakashi. Why is it that they've kidnapped Iruka in the first place? If it's for Naruto, then plenty are possible candidates."

Kakashi's eye widened in realization. "Me. I'm one of the biggest obstacles in getting to Naruto!"

"Bingo!" Anko snapped her fingers. "That's just perfect."

"Alright. Now that we know the cause... Shizune!"

"Hai! Hokage-sama?"

"I need you to reassign Team 7 to this new one. They are to return with Iruka, no matter what!"

"Hai!"

"Kakashi. You'll need to hurry on the trail. Be careful."

"Yes." The silver haired Jounin nodded with inner relief. Iruka... Just hang in there!

* * *

Coral: I know it's a new concept for everyone, but I think this could really go far! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
